The Half-Breed of Hogwarts
by jezra797
Summary: With dumbledumb gone umbitch declares that all "half-breeds" show themselves and when no one stands up proud of this umbitch smirks and begins to sit down pleased with herself till a loud commotion of students scrambling to get away comes from the slytherin table and everyone's head turns in the direction and gasps emerge because at the end of the table the new slytherin prefect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi my name is Tia James this is my first fanfic ever so sorry in advance my spelling and grammar is atrocious I will not change the story line to much and this will be a Fred love story and I will do it in three books one for 5th year and anther for 6th the last for 7th and maybe after that it will be little one-shots for after the war right no I will tell you the pairings are: DeanXSeamus HarryXDraco LunaXNevile FredXOC OliverXPercy RemusXSirius the rest are Cannon if they haven't been mentioned but if they have and their cannon partners aren't mentioned they wind up with no one so far. DISCLAIMER: M NAME IS NOT JK ROWLIN I HAVE NO CLAIM OVER HER CHARACTERS OR IDEAS I ONLY OWN SHINOIA AND EVAN HER NAME COMES FRO AN ANIME CALLED OWARIE NO SERPH BUT SHES TOTALLY DIFFRENT NOT A CROSSOVER. Oh and I almost forgot there will be bashing of :**_

 _ **heavy- Molly, Umbitch, Severus, Dumbledumb**_

 _ **mild- Ron, Hermione, Percy**_

 _ **occasional- Harry and Draco when they do stupid stuff**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter1: The New Law of Hogwarts_**

When harry woke up the next morning he knew the day would be awful not because Dumbledore was gone but because Umbridge was in charge and last night she made sure everyone knew she would make changes and one in particular was going to make the school better though harry highly doubted it. so when he was walking with his best mates Hermione and Ron he was walking with a sense of dread in his stomach. Not long had everyone in their seats umbridge had made that annoying _hem hem_ sound and started in the overly supposed to be friendly but really sickly fake sweet voice

"Hello students as I informed you all last night I have discussed my new ideas for the school with the minister and we both agreed with Dumbledore gone some changes need to be made and we decided that all student of non human descent should stand up and tell the whole school so everyone can be safe and refusal of this will land you one month in Azkaban or three depending on what you are and trust me we will find out every student will in all your first classes you will give a drop of blood and it will be tested for traces of inhumanity."

By the end of her speech most of the Gryffindor's looked horrified about half of the Hufflepuff's a 1/4 of the Ravenclaw's and a handful of Slytherin's did as well though majority of the older Slytherin's had that look of indifference they usually had and the rest of the people who weren't mentioned looked like they agreed and when no one stands up proud of this Umbridge smirks and begins to sit down pleased with herself till a loud commotion of students scrambling to get away comes from the slytherin table and everyone's head turns in the direction and gasps emerge because at the end of the table the new slytherin prefect from Harry's year. Harry had to admit she was beautiful and wondered what she was a small vivacious young woman and looked no older than 14 but with the prefect badge he knew she had to be at least 15. she had the most stunning wild wavy deep purple hair that appears to reach past he knees minimum and even though one of her bangs completely covers one eye the other frames the other one and both are different lengths the bang the covers the eye is layered to stop at different parts of the face the it starts about roughly where the part of her adorable petite button nose starts to come out where the next lock is just where the check bone is and the next couple are about approximately in the middle of her check while the other bang is a clump of about 10 locks of her wavy hair stopping around her armpit. and the eye that is showing is a deep blood purple and when harry looked closer he saw her canine where a lot sharper than normal and so where her ears though her skin was blemish free the what was probably pearly white was a bit flushed though her head was held defiantly. she woe what looked like a spiked collar on her throat and her head band looked like a curved ladder made of silver which suited he waterfall flowing purple locks. while she looked small for her age even with the robes harry could tell she was well endowed breasts with wide hips and a round bum. While Harry was checking her out he failed to notice Umbridge shocked face transformed of that of a sinister triumph and was abruptly forced out of his thoughts when umbridge said in he sicken voice.

"well well what is your name and what are you."

"my name is Kata (pronounced Kay-ta) and I am a _intelligent_ organism with as much right to magic as any other person in this hall because like the others I am a living being with _thoughts_ and _feelings_ of my one which is more than I can say for most of the people I this school and since you came Umbitch the pink toad anther was added onto that list" the girl well Shinoia replied with a fiery determination in her eyes as she stared at Umbridge's Weasly red face. Then as if a the dam broke almost everyone in the great hall was on the floor rolling about laughing. But then

 **"How dare you a _foul loathsome thing_ speak to me your _superior_ in every shape, way or form. You are a disgusting example of a slytherin and you deserve to be punished I think you would do well to have 4 months detention with me for the pervious years you have kept your dangerous existence form the harmless students of Hogwarts and 3 for talking to me in that manner; And if you don't tell me _what_ you are now I will _expel_ you form Hogwarts!" ** demanded umbridge.

"Fine if you must know I am a shadow Kitsune."


End file.
